User talk:Baw Wee
A Friend (As you walk down the Hall a familiar voice sounds behind you) Voice: How are you Faring, Baw Wee?--Baracuss 02:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) 39 hours to go... Baracuss will be here in less than two days now... you should be packing your bags and getting ready (He smiled at you. You didn't really like him joking with you when you are suffering , and he is alive and well)--Baracuss 02:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) You're going to have to Wait... Oh and Baw Wee... could I share a secret with you?--Baracuss 02:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Secret You cannot tell anyone this... especialy Baracuss or Krana!--Baracuss 02:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Heroic Son You remember what I told you, about Baracuss and Krana's son?--Baracuss 02:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Well... Their son is going to be one of the Separatist's most Legendary Warriors... (He seemed to be taking his time to tell you the secret, like he doesn't trust you all that much)--Baracuss 02:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Sigh... I don't know how to say this... (Then you see them, his eyes. It was as if you have seen them thousands of times before. At first you couldn't believe it, but you knew it to be true! You always see those eyes... every day now)--Baracuss 02:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Yes... I am The son of High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious and Spec-Ops Solider, Krana 'Ralsamee... I have come back to this time from over 20 years in the Future, to help the Separatists win the War at all costs. For in my future, the Loyalists have gained the victory. I had escaped just before the Halos were fired. Now do you see why I do not wish for my Father and Mother to know this? It could prevent me from being born!(He starts to fad away) Don't tell them... don't tell anyone! (He disapears in a flash of golden mist)--Baracuss 02:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Girls Bathroom --Baracuss 02:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Oh... Not Good! (You feel hot breath on your back, and as you turn you make out the distinced features of a Zalcran!) Damn they're Fast! (The Zalcran hangs down from the celing in front of you and you realize... you don't have to go to the Bathroom anymore...)--Baracuss 03:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Running Time! (The Zalcran looked down at the puddle on the floor, then looked back at you. It snarled a little, and bared it's razored teeth!)--Baracuss 03:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Running, Running, RUNNING!!!! (You get up and run for your life! You hear the Zalcran hissing a growling behind you but you didn't dare look back!) Peace Keeper(In your mind): Go left! (You turn right by accident. The Zalcran hissed as you bumped into it) Peace Keeper: Your other left... (You start running again, and you soon find yourself outside. There where gaurds everywhere!) Peace Keeper: Duck! (You duck as the Zalcran snapped at your head. It tripped over you and was attacked by the Gaurds)--Baracuss 03:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Sleep (You went back to sleep and, for once, didn't have horrid Nightmares. But instead asked yourself so many questions about the Peace Keeper, now that you knew who he Really was)--Baracuss 03:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Selteca, watch out! (You're sleep was a light one, and you awoke to a growling sound. You saw ,through your slanted eyes, a Zalcran walking amongst the sleeping Separatists. It crept around examining them, then finnaly chose it's victim... Selteca!)--Baracuss 22:48, 28 September 2008 (UTC) God that Hurts! (The Zalcran opened it's huge jaws and bit down on your shoulder! It then riped a huge chunck of meat off and swated you away with it's tail. It's streanth reminded you alot about Maydor)--Baracuss 23:50, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Battle with a Zalcran! (The Zalcran seamed to make a smile and it snarled at you. At this point everyone in the room had woke up at went to get help. The Zalcran lunged at you, lashing out at you with it's claws and tail)--Baracuss 00:02, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Ow... (The Zalcran's tail hits you hard in the gut, and pins you against the wall) P.S.S. Nope--Baracuss 00:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Zalcran Hybrid (Suddenly somthing grabed the Zalcran and flung it across the room. At first you thought it was another Zalcran, but then you notice that the new creature walk a bit more upright, had Elite Armour on, had Sangheili-like body, and had a split-jaw.) P.S.S: That looked awesome!--Baracuss 00:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Zalcran-Elite (The Hybrid looked down at you and released a growl that sounded more Elite then Zalcran. It then turned toward the normal Zalcran and Tackled it!)--Baracuss 00:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Darfor and the rest (When you reach the door, Darfor and about fourteen Spec-Ops where waiting their with guns at the ready) Darfor: Baw Wee! By the gods... Where's the Zalcran? (Sudenly Darfor looks past you and the Spec-Ops cock their weapons) Hybrid: Here is your Zalcran... (The Zalcran strugled in the Hybrid's grip)--Baracuss 01:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) The Quest! I'm close to having enough money to buy a new 360. I made $40 this weekend, and just maybe I'll be able to make $100 sometime this week. P.S. Is it true the new update for the 360 dashboard and avatars will be tomorrow? --Zamra 'Vorum 01:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Keep It Clean Heard it, saw it, awesome, mysterious, but awesome! --Zamra 'Vorum 01:18, 29 September 2008 (UTC) So Exciting! Another reason why I want to get XBL and I might be closer to getting it then I would think. My dad is complaining about how slow our dial-up is. So I'm gonna start suggesting about high speed again. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:28, 29 September 2008 (UTC)